


dare

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 fic challenge: march, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Hyunjin bursts out laughing, startling the other guy. “Correct me if I’m wrong. You find me hot?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	dare

Hyunjin sees the sneakers stopping in front of him first before he actually bothers to look up at the owner. It’s a guy with cherry red hair, huge round glass resting on the bridge of his nose, lips pressed into a thin line as he nervously glances at Hyunjin.

“Excuse me,” Hyunjin thinks the guy is saying from the movement of his mouth, because he can’t actually hear him with his airpods stuffed in his ears and music blaring loudly. He has the decency to pull one out and offers a polite smile at the guy, feeling amused when the said guy’s cheeks turn a dusty red at Hyunjin’s gesture.

“Yes?” Hyunjin tilts his head questioningly. 

“Umm,” the guy starts. “ _Please_ don’t think I’m weird even though this _is_ weird, but. Uh- So. I- umm, my friends and I,” he begins to ramble unsurely. It’s cute, so Hyunjin chuckles and asks the guy if he wants to take a seat first. “Um. No, thanks. I just want to get this over and done with.”

“Okay. What’s up?” Hyunjin asks. He tries to remember if he knows this guy from somewhere, but the face doesn’t ring any bell. Hyunjin is very sure he wouldn’t have missed such a cute face if they do share a class together, but then again, Hyunjin’s always minding his own business, so it is possible for him to not recognize his own coursemates. The guy takes a deep breath in and out, and then nods in determination as if to assure himself.

“So, I made a stupid bet with my friends and unfortunately I lost to them, so now I...have to ask someone out.” Hyunjin raises his eyebrow in amusement at this. “Not just anyone,” the guy continues in a quiet voice. “It has to be someone that I find...uh. Hot.”

Hyunjin bursts out laughing, startling the other guy. “Correct me if I’m wrong. You find me _hot_?”

“Attractive, more like,” the guy says, cheeks turning even redder. “Look, I’m sorry if I just came up to you like this but...a bet is a bet,” the guy looks up and narrows his eyes at a certain direction behind Hyunjin, so Hyunjin turns to look, and sees two guys with matching blonde hair snickering to each other. They perk up when they notice Hyunjin looking at them, though, and they wave their hands at him. Hyunjin smiles and salutes at them before turning back around to face the cute cherry-red haired guy.

“So, I guess those are your friends?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” he sighs. “So, umm. Yeah. I'm sorry again. Let's get this over and done with,” he reiterates, muttering a “God, this is so embarrassing.” as he fixes the glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Do you want to go out with me? You can totally say “no”, though,” he widens his eyes, as if _wanting_ for Hyunjin to say no.

Hyunjin doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He gives a huge grin at the guy and surprises them both by saying: “Actually, yeah, I would love to.”


End file.
